


Use Your Words

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Awkwardness, Bonding, Crack, Crushes, Drama, F/M, Feels, Female Characters, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Light-Hearted, Modern Era, POV Female Character, Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: Prompt fill:Using characters from Skip Beat! use only dialogue to create a short story about a meeting.





	Use Your Words

    "You must be wondering why I, President Lory Takarada, called you all here for this meeting today. Looking around the room at your faces filled with anticipation, I can't wait to involve you all in my newest project idea. I want to implement it in the acting classes but I wanted to see how it works first. In fact, we have started already."

    "What is it, President?"

    "Well, Ren, it is simple. We are simply pretending to be blind. We are going to explain what we are doing as we do it. We will voice how we see others. Right now I am standing up, looking down upon the oval table with the four people in the chairs in front of me."

    "You want us to... describe what is happening?" 

    "Who said that? I can't tell unless they say who they are. I, the President, scan the room with one hand over my eyes."

    "You want us to describe what is happening… Kanae asked."

    "That is exactly what I want. I think it will help us grow as a team. What a great idea for a new acting exercise! President Takarada is proud of himself."

    "Haha! Kyoko laughed. This is too much. She shakes her head before continuing. Is this because Kanae and I are from the Love Me group of the talent section? That's why we are here, right? Why are Ren and Yashiro-san here? Kyoko doesn't understand why they are being subjected to this… experiment."

    "Maybe I just like you, the President beamed. But upon seeing Kanae's raised eyebrow and Kyoko's questioning gaze he followed with; yes. It was initially something just for the Love Me Section, however since I ran into Ren and Yashiro-san before coming here I figured, why not! The more the better! We also have a surprise guest coming later as well. Very exciting!"

    “Riiight. Well I have important things to do... Ren said as he stood and started walking toward the door."

    "I feel like some description was needed there. The president pondered while his hand covered his lips and chin. He stared out the high rise window. Maybe someone can add some description for him, since he is such a busy person."

    "Maybe he could skip to the door? Or flick his hair in indignation as he struts out of eyesight. Kyoko looks to Kanae for guidance."

    "Well, we want to make it interesting, right? As if this is something someone is actually reading? Kanae asked and continued after seeing Kyoko nod with intense golden brown eyes. Ha! I am good at this. But of course, what am I not good at? Ignoring the eye rolls from all around the room, she continued. Ren should be punished for trying to leave the room. His shirt should snag on his chair as he gets up. In fact, it snags so hard that as he turns away it tears in half and falls to the ground!" 

    "That is ridiculous and would not happen. Aren't we meant to be simply saying what is happening?"

    "Ren looked at the president with pleading brown eyes, begging him to release him from this meeting. The president tried to hide a smile as he stated that one does not need to simply say what is happening. One can make anything they like happen, all with the power of words."

    "I feel like this is turning into a porno. Kyoko decided maybe she wanted to leave too, even if it meant losing her shirt."

    "Would it be even if it means losing her shirt. Are we in the past tense here? I mean it is happening right now, right? Yashiro realized maybe this wasn't the best time to pipe in."

    "Who cares about what tense it is in? I am just saying whatever comes to my head. Now I have to worry about how I say it too?"

    "Well Kyoko, it is so like you to say whatever comes to your head. Always speaking without thinking. Ren smiled, knowing that this would upset her enough to jerk up from her seat and send her chair flying."

    "It didn't go flying! However with slight embarrassment, Kyoko bowed her head and apologised to the president before rage started to fill her heart once more! What do you mean I don't think before I speak?!"

    "Things are getting a little heated, Yashiro noticed. Maybe we should all sit back down and take a moment to breathe. He pushes his glasses up his nose and gives a thumbs up, trying to encourage the group before him to simmer down."

    "The president agreed. Although loving the energy in the room, he knew it was almost time to introduce the surprise guest and watch the calm disintegrate."

    "Huh? Oh. I know who you are inviting. This is too funny. Kanae was impressed with the President's tenacity."

    "Why, who is it?"

    "Don't worry about it, Kyoko. You will find out soon enough. The president rubbed his hands together with glee."

    "You are actually pretty evil, Kanae stated with complete admiration. But anyway, I'm still a little disappointed no one took their shirt off. I really thought I had that in the bag. And we all know that Kyoko wanted to see Ren's chest."

    "What?! What! Why would you say that? I have-”

    "Kanae cut Kyoko off, deciding not to listen to her lies. Anyone can see what those two idiots won't admit. Am I right, Yashiro?"

    "Oh, well… I don't really want to get involved, he said under his breath after seeing Ren’s glare."

    "You don't need to say anything; everybody knows."

    "And at that, the president decided it was a great time to introduce our mystery guest. He sauntered to the door, knowing that things were about to get interesting. Oh, and don't stop the project now. The guest has been advised of the rules. The president smiled, opening the door to reveal..."

    "Sho Fuwa! What the hell is he doing here!? Kyoko was confused as she stared toward the President, anger oozing from every pore!”

    "Her finger even darted to her face to point out just how angry she was. This pleased Sho, knowing that he still was able to elicit such a reaction from her."

    "You bastard! Why are you here?"

    "I was invited. Plus I have a meeting with some big wigs about some movie that they want me for. You know, actual work. What about you? What is such a plain and boring woman doing here? And that outfit, he laughed, that bright pink atrocity. It hurts my eyes."

    "Then don't look! No one wants you here. Learn to read the atmosphere! Ever since you came in, there has been silence and death in the air. If you don't leave, I guess I will. Sorry President, but Kyoko just remembered she has pressing matters to attend to. Kyoko waved a stiff goodbye as she exited the room. And don't you dare follow me."

    "I wouldn't dream of it."

    "Well Kanae was only waiting to see if anyone would take their shirt off. Anyone? No takers? Then I guess I better follow her. She is no doubt texting me right now. Yep, as Kanae looked at her phone she could see that she already had 7 text messages. I guess we will have to leave the dance off for another day, Sho. Kanae grinned as she backed out of the door, gracing the room with a crowd-pleasing wink as she departed." 

    "Dance off? Sho looked at the other with beautiful, confused blue eyes."

    "Pretty sure that was meant to be something between you and Kanae, Yashiro explained before deciding to take leave as well. I will be outside when you are done, Ren. Don't do anything stupid. Yashiro sighed, knowing it was useless. Shooting a worried glance at the president before shutting the door behind him."

    "Sho raised an eyebrow, wondering what that Glasses Guy meant?"

    "Such a smug look. I can't wait to wipe that smirk right off your face once and for all."

    "You wish. It's just a matter of time before I take everything from you."

    "Ren laughed, crossing his hands across his chest before leaning closer to the blonde idiot before him. Just a word of advice: don't touch Kyoko."

    "But what if Kyoko touches me? Sho tilts his head with amusement.”

    "She won't."

    "How can you be so sure, she- hey! Don't walk away while I'm talking!"

    "You are boring. Ren decided he had enough of idle talk. With respect to the President, I bid you adieu."

    "This isn't over, Ren!"

    "You are correct, Sho. It isn't over because it was never worth my time to start. Remember what I said. Kyoko is mine. Ren looked at the simple minded blonde before him with a look that dared him to try anything. As he closed the door, the smile dropped from his lips."

    "Ha! That was entertaining. Thank you for coming, Sho. You know where the conference room you need to be at is? The President motioned toward the door."

    "Yes, thank you for inviting me. And you are by yourself now. You can give it a rest."

    "Give it a rest... That's a good idea, the President thought as he was all alone in the large office. He put his legs up on the table, with his hands behind his head as he began to work on his next grand idea." 

**Author's Note:**

> See write off response from iTana_007 :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10852788


End file.
